Tu toque en mi puerta
by Levy-Chama
Summary: Y Wally lo añoró nuevamente entre las penumbras de su habitación. Adv: AU


**Tu toque en mi puerta**

**…**

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon claramente no me pertenece. Yo solo juego con sus personajes y los someto a extrañas situaciones por gusto persona.

**Advertencias: **Esto es un **AU**, cada quien imaginará en dónde se encuentran los personajes; porque yo no lo sé ._.

**Shipping****: **CuringShipping **(**Wally x Crystal**)**

**Nota: **Pues no sé qué me pasa, solo quería escribir u.u

**…**

* * *

—Crystal-san, yo…—

—Esto no se volverá a repetir—

_Ah. Ahí está de nuevo, el cruel rechazo inminente incluso antes de que yo abra la boca ¿Qué buscas de mí? No, espera; ya lo sé. No tienes por qué repetirlo, esto siempre ha sido un error para ti…_

Imposible un romance, porque antes de siquiera intentarlo ya estaban muertas las posibilidades, o mejor dicho; asesinadas. Crystal recoge su blusa del suelo alfombrado, dispuesta a vestirse; abrigando y escondiendo su ahora desnudez. Otra vez los pensamientos la atacaban, de manera cruel; disfrutando de su dolor y confusión. No recordaba el por qué fue a visitar a Wally en medio de la noche ,ni tampoco tenía claro hasta qué punto habían llegado los dos en esa acalorada situación que intuía había empezado.

—Hey Wally— El nombrado por reacción voltea la mirada, encarando la cristalina de la mayor—Nosotros… no lo hicimos, ¿verdad?— Una sombra de dolor se instala matando el verde brillo de los ojos del chico, entrecerrando la mirada, sin apartarla. Niega en silencio mientras hace puño sus manos, clavando intencionalmente sus uñas en la palma de ambas, obligándose a mantener la calma; a no estallar revelando todos sus sentimientos. Le era difícil callarse, pero lo logró. Sentía que le quemaban la garganta todas las palabras que se tragaba, aunque aun así no las pronunció, sabiendo desde el inicio que aquello no iría a terminar bien si lo hacía.

—¿Qué hará ahora, Crystal-san?— No se negaba el placer de hablar e intercambiar miradas con ella. Para Wally cada segundo junto a la chica era una bendición, y como siempre; siendo manipulado por la codicia intentaba exprimir la mayor cantidad de tiempo al lado de Crystal, no le importaba si dolía o no.

—Es obvio, regresaré a mi habitación cuando esté lista— Y dolor nuevamente, pero aun así Wally atesoraba el momento como una reliquia. Crystal era como una rosa, hermosa a la vista y dañina al tacto. Por un segundo vislumbró por la mente del chico ofrecerle a Crystal que se quedara por el resto de la noche, tomaran una taza de té y platicaran hasta el amanecer. Pero sabía que sus pensamientos eran tan absurdos y merecedores de burlas por la ingenuidad que los impregnaba. Y como siempre pasaba, aceptó en silencio la partida de Crystal dejándolo para peor, siendo absorbido por la oscuridad de sus pensamientos manifestándose entre las penumbras de la habitación, volviendo a caer preso por el amor que profesaba hacia la chica que tanto amaba incapaz de demostrárselo, y convirtiéndose en su muñeco, uno al cual ella le confesaba los problemas que ya no podía ocultar.

Crystal reaccionaba de distintas maneras cada noche que lo visitaba. En unas simplemente le hablaba sin encontrar momento para respirar; otras veces lo atacaba tanto física como verbalmente, y por sobre todo eso, estaban los casos más extraños; en los cuales Crystal desesperada tocaba a su puerta, saltándole encima y devorando su piel, murmurando un nombre que no le pertenecía. Crystal continuaba con aquella actividad hasta que caía en cuenta que era a Wally a quién se aferraba, y sentía como un puño le golpeaba el estómago y una cachetada cruzaba por sus mejillas, estando clara que la realidad la despertó de su trance.

Wally se dejó caer en su cama, enredándose entre las sábanas, abrazando su almohada y añorando otro toque en su puerta, uno donde Crystal murmure su nombre y no el de otro tipo, donde lo abrace por amor y no gracias a una ilusión que ella misma se creaba; y por último, que escuchara el único y más grande problema que sufría Wally en silencio, y ese era el amor que no se moría; sino que crecía con cada visita que Crystal hacía, ese amor que se alimentaba de dolor y amargura; añorando y temiendo a un momento de felicidad, porque si ese era el caso, se volvería inmortal; consumiendo en vida a Wally y con ello creciendo cada vez más y más, esperando pacientemente el ser notado y valorado; pero por sobre todo, correspondido.

* * *

Lo acepto, soy una sádica de mierda incluso con los personajes que más amo.

**~ Quiero un Wally ~ ;-; **


End file.
